Long Shot
by Maverick500
Summary: When Bud is seriously wounded in an explosion, Harm, and Mac work with Mac's little brother Major Matt Mackenzie, and his partner LtCmdr. Meg Austin to find who is responsible. please R&R Ch. 28 now up
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: **I do not own the characters of JAG, they belong to Donald Bellasario, and CBS, I'm just borrowing them. However the character of Major Mathew Joseph Mackenzie is mine.

**A/N: This story is set 6 months after the episode Critical Condition**

**Chapter 1:**

**0300 Zulu**

**Sunday November 3**

**Airfield**

**Cartagena, Colombia**

Major Matthew Mackenzie checked his watch, and whispered, " Time to move."

His Partner LtCMDR. Meg Austin nodded as she raised her silenced 9MM H&K MP5, and whispered, " Let's do it."

Matt nodded as they stealthily made their way to the old DC-9 that was parked on the runway. While Meg climbed into the cockpit, and powered up the engines Matt began to set the charges. But soon he heard shouts, and massive floodlights snapped on. Men with AK47's rushed from the hangars. Matt snapped his MP5 up to his shoulder, and killed two of he gunman with three round bursts. He saw Meg lean out of the cockpit, and kill another one. He was about to yell at her, when he was shot in the left shoulder. He cursed as he killed the gunman. He hurriedly finished setting the charges, then hurled himself into the cockpit. He strapped himself in as Meg taxied down the runway, then take to the air. His last thought as he faded from consciousness was, I did a really good job of teaching her how to fly.

**1200 Zulu**

**Sunday November 3**

**NAS Oceana **

**Norfolk, Va.**

As soon as they landed at Oceana Matt was awake, and undoing his harness. When he jumped from the cockpit he swayed a bit when he hit the ground. Meg held out a hand to steady him as the base commander Capt. Bill Stewart came up to meet them in a Hummer. Capt. Stewart looked first to Matt, then to Meg as he asked, " Was the operation a success?"

Meg replied, " Yes sir, the airfield is destroyed, and we confiscated over a one thousand kilos of cocaine."

Capt. Stewart looked over at Matt as he asked, " Are you alright Major?"

Matt replied as he snapped to attention, " I'm fine sir, I just got hit in the arm."

Meg jumped in, " Sir, I would like to contact our CO, Capt. Wilkins."

Stewart nodded as he led them over to the Hummer, and ordered the driver to take them to his office.

**Same Time**

**Sunday November 3**

**JAG **

**Falls Church, Va.**

CMDR. Harmon Rabb Jr., and LTCOL. Sarah "Mac" Mackenzie stood stiffly at the position of attention as Rear Admiral AJ Chegwidden began to speak, " Commander, have you, and the Colonel arranged a plea bargain in the Hendericks case?"

Harm replied, " Yes sir, we agreed three years confinement, and a dishonorable discharge."

Chegwidden nodded as he said, " That's fine. He was about to say something else, when Petty Officer Tiner poked his head in, and said, " Sir you have a call from Admiral Devoe on line two."

Chegwidden said, " Thank you Tiner."

Then to Harm, and Mac he said, " That will be all dismissed."

They both stiffened to position of attention, and barked before they turned on their heel, and marched from the room, " Aye, aye sir."

Harm followed Mac to her office, and watched as she checked her e-mail. After about 5 minutes, she exclaimed, " I got an e-mail from Matt."

Harm asked as he lounged in his chair, " Your brother, what's it say?"

Mac nodded as she opened the e-mail, and scanned it. Then she said, " It says, he's doing well, and he made major last week. He apologizes for not telling me sooner, but he was on a mission, and was out of reach."

Harm asked, " What kind of mission?"

Mac replied, " He couldn't say, it was classified. You know he's MI now."

Harm nodded. He really hated spooks, and all their classified bullshit. He knew Mac loved her brother, but he also knew that she wished he could tell her about his life. Harm suddenly said, " Tell me about your brother."

Mac said, Well he played football in high school, he was the starting quarterback, starting his sophomore year, then when he graduated from high school, and joined the Marines. He went through Annapolis, and was assigned to the 3rd Marines, but he quickly grew bored, and tried out for Force Recon, and made it. Before he went Intel 6 months ago he was the CO of 1st Force Reconnaissance Company."

Harm asked, " Where did he learn to fly a plane, and a chopper?"

Mac replied, " From our uncle Matt."

Harm nodded, he remembered the legendary Recon Marine, if it wasn't for him, him, and Mac might never have met. Harm asked, " Was that who Matt was named after?"

Mac replied, " Yea, he was named our uncle Matt, and our father."

Harm noticed the way Mac spat out the word father. He knew about the troubled childhood that Mac had, he wondered if Matt's had been equally traumatic.

**1500 Zulu**

**Sunday November 3**

**JAG **

**Falls Church, Va.**

LT. Bud Roberts, and LtCMDR. Tracy Minnetti had just took a seat on one of the benches in front of JAG, when a massive explosion ripped through the area. Both Bud, and Minnetti were picked up, and hurled thirty feet in the air, when they came down, they came down on a few parked cars ten feet away. Bud was stunned, and all could do was curl into the fetal position as debris rained down on top of him. After what seemed like hours Bud slowly awoke, and heard frenzied voices. He called out weakly, but to but to no avail. He felt a deep burning pain in his side, and noticed he was having great difficulty breathing. He looked down, and saw a huge piece of metal sticking out of his side. He called agan for help, and this time someone noticed. Within minutes two corpsmen were at his side. The female Petty Officer looked at his side, and asked Lt. Can you breathe?"

Bud replied weakly " Not very well."

The older male Master Chief cursed, " Shit it's a sucking chest wound, not to mention all of the other smaller shrapnel wounds."

The Petty Officer said, " There's a female LTCMDR. over here, she's been decapitated."

Bud started to cry softly. He said between his tears, " That was LTCMDR Tracy Minnetti."

The Master Chief asked, " Do you remember anything sir?"

Bud shook his head, and was about to answer, when he passed out.

**1800 Zulu**

**Sunday November 3**

**Bethesda Naval hospital**

**Falls Church, Va.**

Harm , Mac, Chegwidden, and Harriet were all gathered in the waiting room, when Mickey came running in. He asked as he went up to them, " Any news on Bud yet?'

Ham replied, " No information yet."

Harriet just stared at the wall for several seconds, then she yelled, " This isn't fair, I mean, first Bud loses a leg, and almost dies, now this."

Harm was about to respond, when he saw Commander Irene Kessler walk up. They all stood, and he pulled Harriet into a one armed hug as Chegwidden asked, Any news Commander?"

She replied, " Yes sir, we extracted the piece of shrapnel from LT. Roberts side, and patched up his lung, but unfortunately he lost a lot of blood, and has slipped into a coma."

Harriet began to cry into Harm's chest as Chegwidden thanked the CMDR. Mac slipped into a stairwell, and made a call.

**Who is Mac going to call? Should I put NCIS in this**


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2:**

**2300 Zulu**

**Sunday November 3**

**Bethesda Naval hospital**

**Falls Church, Va.**

Mac pulled out her cell, and shakily dialed a very familiar number. Once the other line was answered she said, " Matt I need your help?"

Matt asked, " With what sis?"

Mac replied, " JAG was bombed, and Bud was seriously injured."

Matt shouted, " what?" Then he calmed himself, " Are you alright Sis?"

Despite herself Mac grinned, even though she was the older sister by three years, Matt had always been the protective brother since he was 15, and stood a good head taller than her. She replied, " I'm fine, but like I said Bud was seriously wounded, and Cmdr Minnetti was killed."

Matt replied, " Alright I'll be there as soon as I can."

Mac thanked him as she hung up. Then she put her phone away, and walked back into the waiting room. Harm asked, " Where did you go?"

She replied, " To call Matt."

Harm nodded as she took her seat beside him.

**2350 Zulu**

**Sunday November 3**

**NAS Oceana**

**Norfolk, Va.**

As soon as he got off the phone with Mac he ran into Captain Stewart's office, and said, " Sir JAG was just attacked."

Meg gasped as Stewart asked, " What are you going to do?"

Matt replied, Well me, and LtCmdr. Austin are going to JAG after I get a shower, and change. I need you to call an old friend of mine named Gibbs, and see what he has?"

Stewart asked, " Who's Gibbs?"

Matt replied, " He's with NCIS."

Stewart made the call as Matt went to get cleaned up. 5 minutes later he walked out of the locker room, fully dressed. Meg openly stared at him. He was a tall powerfully man with very broad shoulders, a narrow waist, and a dark olive complexion. He had short dark brown hair that he kept in a Marine Corps high, and tight, piercing dark brown eyes, and a short thick moustache. Instead of his uniform he wore tight dark blue Levis, blackhawk Warrior Wear Black OPS boots, a tight black t-shirt, and an an official issue brown leather navy flight jacket. She also saw the stainless steel dog tags, and the MTM Titanium Black Patriot on his left wrist. She raised an eyebrow as she asked, " Going casual today?"

He smirked as he noticed the tan uniform she wore, and replied, " I work better in this, than my greens, or blues."

Meg nodded as she caught a glimpse of his stainless steel, Wilson CQB Tactical LE in the Blackhawjk Level 3 SERPA Light Bearing Duty Holster on his right hip. She also knew about the Benchmade 5000BK Presidio Auto Axis he carried in his right hip pocket. She asked as they walked into Stewart's office, " You're loaded for bear aren't you?"

Matt grinned as Stewart said, " I called Gibbs, and he said, he'd fill you in, when you get there. Also I had your cars brought up from the Pentagon."

Matt said, " Thank you sir. We'll be leaving right away."

Stewart nodded as he called after them, " Good luck."

When they got outside Matt looked between her dark green Ford Explorer, and his coballt blue Corvette 3ZR. he asked, " Well which car?"

Meg turned to look at him, her face creasing in the grin that he loved. She said, " We'll take your car."

He nodded as they climbed in, and buckled up. He smirked as he started the car, and put it into gear as they sped to JAG.

**Alright I put NCIS in the story. Who sould be on the team Kate, or Ziva? Who should the director be Vance, or Jenny, and what should the pairings be?**


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3:**

A/N: **I'm bringing NCIS into this. The pairings are Tiva, and McAbby. Also Vance is the director.**

**2430 Zulu**

**Monday November 4**

**JAG**

**Falls Church, Va.**

Matt wasted little time in reaching JAG. When they arrived they walked over to Gibbs, and Matt said, " Special Agent Leroy Jethro Gibbs, I'd like you to meet LTCMDR. Meg Austin."

Gibbs said as he shook Meg's hand, " Hello Meg nice to meet you."

Matt I'd like you to meet Officer Ziva David."

Matt grinned as he said, " Hello again Ziva, it's been a while."

At everyone's surprised looks Mat explained, " Ziva, and I first met when the Kobar Towers were bombed, then two years later, we worked together when the two embassies were bombed. Then we worked together, when the USS Coal was bombed. I also worked with her, and Jenny in Europe."

At the mention of his deceased lover Gibbs briefly closed his eyes as the rest of his team joined them. DiNozzo said, " Boss we found something."

Matt asked, What is it?"

DiNozzo cut his eyes to him as he replied in a tight voice, " Piece of the bomb."

They all followed DiNozzo, and McGee. They all knelt down to get a better look at the piece, when Matt went to pick it up DiNozzo snapped, " Don't touch that you'll contaminate the crime scene."

Matt glared at DiNozzo, as he growled, " Back off rich boy."

DiNozzo was about to reply, when a blue government issue sedan pulled up, and out climbed Harm, Mac, and Chegwidden. Matt straightened up as the trio walked towards them. Chegwidden asked, " What kind of explosive was used?"

Matt replied, " We don't know yet sir, but we do know that they used a mercury trigger."

Chegwidden nodded as Gibbs stepped forward, and said, " Admiral Chegwidden, I am Special Agent Gibbs, this is Special Agents Anthony DiNozzo, and Timothy McGee, and Officer Ziva David."

The trio shook the NCIS agents hands, but Harm couldn't keep his eyes off Meg. Finally he asked, " When did you, and Matt start working together, LT.?"

Meg replied, " It's LTCMDR. now Sir, and we began working together 6 months ago,"

Mac said, " Since my little brother has apparently lost his manners, " I'm LTCOL. Sarah Mackenzie. Nice to meet you."

Meg grinned as she said, " I've heard a lot about you Col."

Mac laughed as she said, " Likewise."

Chegwidden cleared his throat as he asked, " Agent Gibbs has anyone taken responsibility?"

Gibbs shook his head as he said, " Not yet Admiral."

**Same time**

**Monday November 4**

**Rundown apartment building**

**Georgetown, Va.**

The room was dark as a man audaciously walked in, and said, " It was a success a LtCmdr. was killed, Lt. Bud Roberts was wounded."

The man laying on the bunk in the corner laughed cruelly as he said, " Good the infidels will suffer greatly for murdering my brothers."

The other man nodded as he asked, " What would you like me to do next Mr. Atiff?"

**Hope y'all like this chapter.**


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4:**

**0130 Zulu**

**Monday November 4**

**Bethesda Naval Hospital**

**Norfolk, Va.**

Harriet was sleeping very restlessly, when the door opened, and Harm. Mac, and Matt walked in. They were about to turn around, and walk out, when Harriet opened her eyes, and said groggily, " Sir, Ma'am what a pleasant surprise. Mac asked Harriet you remember my brother Matt don't you?"

Harriet replied, " Oh yea, me, and Matt met 6 months ago while Bud was going through rehab. He would come by every chance he got."

Harm, and Mac stared at him for a few seconds, then Mac grinned as she said, " I'm glad."

Suddenly they heard a very weak Bud ask, " What's going on?"

At hearing Bud's voice, Harriet, Harm, and Mac turned toward him, while Matt sprinted into the hall calling for a doctor. Within moments a doctor came hustling into the room, and ordered everyone with the exception of Harriet out. When Mac turned, and looked at Matt, what she saw scared her. He had a deadly gleam in his eye, and a hard granite like set to his jaw. He growled as he punched the wall, " Goddammit haven't they been though enough, not only does he have only one leg, but now he's got a fuckin hole in his lung. I swear I'm going to find the bastards that did this, and kill em nice, and slow."

Mac just stared at her younger brother as Harm said, " I'll go call Chegwidden, and tell him Bud's awake."

Mac nodded as she continued to watch Matt. After about 15 minutes he growled, " What?"

Mac slowly smiled as she said, " It's nice to see you again Matt."

He gave a brisk nod as he grabbed his cell, and called Meg. As soon as she answered, he asked, " What has NCIS found?"

Meg said, " They think they found the vehicle."

Matt asked, " They think?"

Meg answered, " Yea they found a burned out SUV."

Matt asked, " Can they determine the make, or model?"

Meg replied, " Maybe their forensics tech can, Agent Gibbs is positive that she can, but I don't think it can be done."

Matt said, " If anyone can do it, it's Abby."

Meg said, " Alright I'll go back to the Navy Yard with them."

Mat said, " I'll meet you there when I'm done here."

And with that he hung up, and pocketed his phone. Just as Harm walked back up, the doctor walked out. They all gathered around him as Matt asked, " well Doc?"

The Doctor said, " Well Lt. Roberts had a collapsed right lung, a small hole in his left one as well as a broken arm, broken ribs on both sides, and a concussion, but he'll make a full recovery."

Harm gave Mac a very happy look as he said, " You head on over to NCIS with Matt, I'm going to stay with Bud, and Harriet for a little longer."

Mac nodded as they walked outside, climbed into Matt's car, and roared off to the Navy Yard.

**Same time**

**Monday November 4**

**Abandoned apartment building**

**Georgetown, Va.**

Hassan Atiff was awakened by his chief Lt. Mohammad Kahir, " Your holiness, the infidels have found the getaway vehicle."

Hassan growled, " What makes you so sure?"

Mohammad replied, " I have Yusef watching from the adjacent building. He just called me, and told me that NCIS has just found the vehicle, but rest assured it was rendered unrecognizable by the matyrs."

Hassan growled as he laid back down, " It had better have been. Now leave me."

**I had Bud awaken from his coma. Should I explain how he knows Gibbs, and his team. Should I make him get along with Vance?**


	5. Chapter 5

_**Chapter 5:**_

_**02450 Zulu**_

_**Monday November 4**_

_**Matt's car**_

_**Norfolk, Va.**_

When they pulled up Mac asked, " Matt how do you know Gibbs, and his team?"

He explained how he knew Ziva (See Chapter 2) then he explained how he knew Gibbs, and the rest of NCIS, " Well me, and Gibbs met in Panama, when he joined my Sniper platoon. Then when his…"

He look around as he whispered, " What I'm about to tell you, nobody else knows. So keep it quiet, yea."

Mac nodded as he said, " When his wife, and daughter were killed in 91, I went with him, and killed the drug lord."

Mac gasped, but said nothing, so Matt continued, " I first met DiNozzo, and McGee while they were investigating a death in Colombia. Ziva wasn't with them yet, another woman named Kate Todd was, but she was killed 5 years ago by a former MOSSAD Operative turned HAMAS terrorist named Ari Aswhari. He was after Gibbs, and he killed Kate to provoke him. We killed him, and Ziva joined the team. "

She nodded as she said, " Wow. I never knew any of that."

He said as they climbed out, " Well now ya do.

**Well that's how Mat knows Gibbs, and his team.**


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 5:**

**0120 Zulu**

**Monday November 4**

**NCIS**

**Norfolk, Va.**

When they walked into NCIS they were met by Director Leon Vance. Matt growled, " Leon, how's it goin?"

Vance replied stiffly, " It's going fine Major Mackenzie."

Matt sneered, " Well keep up the good work Director."

And with that he walked off, leading Mac into the bullpen. Once Vance had walked back up to his office, Mac asked, " What was that all about?"

Matt sighed as he leaned against a wall, and said, " About ten years ago Leon was on an operation in Amsterdam with my team. He fucked up, and got half my men killed, and the other half wounded."

Mac asked, " How did you get you, and your men out?"

Matt shot her a crooked grin as he replied, " A MOSSAD operative by the name of Eli David."

Mac asked, " Ziva's father?"

Matt nodded as he said, " Yep, the, one, and the same."

Mac was about to ask another question, when his cell began to beep. He grabbed it, and barked, " Go for Mackenzie."

The voice on the other end asked, " Matt where are you?"

He grinned as he replied, " Relax Meg we're in the building."

She said, " You need to come down to Abby's lab."

Matt asked, " What's the emergency?"

Meg replied, " We discovered who made the bomb."

Matt asked, " Who made it?"

Meg replied, " The Iranians."

Matt replied as he drug Mac into the elevator, " We're on our way."

And with that he pocketed his phone, and punched the down button as he said, " Abby found who made the bomb."

Mac took in the tenseness of her younger brother as she asked, " Who made it?"

Matt replied as he sprinted from the elevator, once the doors were open, " The Iranians, quite possibly Hezbollah."

Mac stared at him in open mouthed shock until he snapped, harsher than he meant to, " Well ya comin or not?"

She was snapped out of her trance, and followed him to Abby's lab. Once there he said briskly, " Abby Scuito, meet LTCOL. Sarah Mackenzie. Do we know if there are any active Hezbollah cells in DC?"

Abby grinned as she said, " So you're Matt's older sister. I've heard a lot of things about you."

Mac grinned as well as she said, " All good things I hope?"

Abby said, " Yea he talks all the time about his sister pushing him to go to Annapolis. And about how she encouraged him to try out for Force Recon."

While they were talking Matt tried to steer the conversation away from himself, but no matter how hard he tried, he couldn't do it, and much to his dismay, Meg, and Ziva joined in. He glanced to Gibbs for help, but received only a smirk, and raised eyebrows. He was about o jump in again, when his cell began to beep, causing everyone to quit talking. He grabbed it, and barked, " Go for Mackenzie."

An old friend of his at DIA, named Major Jimmy Marino said, " Matt we found a possible Hezbollah recruiting center in Westchester, New York."

Matt asked, " How solid is your Intel?"

Jimmy replied, " Somewhere between sketchy, and probable,"

Matt replied, " Well I better check it out anyway, thanks buddy."

Jimmy replied before he terminated the call, " Don't mention it."

After he pocketed his phone he said, " I just got a tip bout a possible recruiting ground for Hezbollah. I need Gibb, and his team, Meg, and Mac."

Mac asked, " Where is it located?"

He replied, " A mosque in Westchester."

Mac said, " It's against the law to invade a mosque without proper authorization."

Matt just stared at her for several minutes, then he exploded, " Are ya kiddin me Sarah, we could have a terrorist recruitment center in Westchester, and you're telling me it's against the law to investigate the mosque without permission."

Before she answered, McGee spoke up, "Actually Ma'am under the Patriot Act we can investigate anywhere we want."

Mac fixed him with a death glare as she stated in an icy voice, " I am well aware of that Agent McGee, I was just saying, that if we go in armed, and threatening them, they will see it as a clear violation of their religion, a well as a confirmation that we view all Muslims as terrorists."

Matt was floored by her reasoning as he all but yelled, " I don't give two good goddamns about what they think, or about their religion, I swore an oath to defend this country, and by god that's what I'm gonna do, now gear up we leave in 30."

Mac looked as if she were about to say something, but changed her mind, and went to prepare.

**0150 Zulu**

**Monday November 4**

**Crescent Moon Mosque**

**Westchester, NY.**

When the Blackhawk touched down Matt, and the others quickly disembarked. Once the chopper was gone, Matt barked, Gibbs, you, Sarah, and Meg come with me. DiNozzo, you, Ziva, and McGee search the grounds."

DiNozzo nodded as Matt, and the others entered the mosque. They walked up to an old bearded man in long flowing white robes, and Matt asked in Farsi, " _**Have you had any new members possibly from Iran, or Lebanon**_?"

The old man replied, " _**We have, what concern is it of yours**__?"_

Matt pulled out his ID as he said, " _**I'm Major Matt Mackenzie, USMC. Now answer my questions."**_

The old man just glared at Matt. So Sarah said, " _**Forgive my brother Imam, he has no manners, and he has forgotten the teachings of our grandmother. We are trying to find those responsible for the bombing earlier today**_."

The Imam warmed to Sarah immediately, he asked, " _**Aw so you are a child of Allah**_."

She smiled sweetly at him as she replied, " _**I'm not, but my grandmother was, and she taught me, and my brother the customs, mannerisms, and the teachings of the prophet.**_"

The Imam said, " _**Aw but you see child, you were raised in the ways of Allah, so you are Muslim."**_

Matt mumbled under his breath, " Great just what I always wanted."

Mac gave him a dirty look as Meg suppressed a chuckle. Often she found herself comparing Matt, and Harm as in relation to who the better partner was, and more often than not she came to the same conclusion, Matt was the better partner. She was snapped out of her reverie as Matt, and Gibbs drew their pistols. She drew her 9MM Berretta as she whispered, " What's going on?"

Matt replied as he cautiously swept the great room, " We're not alone."

The words had just left his mouth, when gunfire started to rain down on them from above.

**Who is shooting at them**


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter 7:**

**0215 Zulu**

**Monday November 4**

**Crescent Moon Mosque**

**Westchester, NY.**

Matt grabbed Mac, and Meg around the waist, and dove for cover. Both Mac, and Meg had their Beretta's drawn as Gibbs yelled, " Who the hell are these guys?"

Matt yelled as he returned fire, " Ask the Imam."

Gibbs looked down at the terrified holy man, and asked, " Who is shooting at us?"

The Imam replied, " They're members of the Islamic Brotherhood."

Matt asked as he saw one of the gunman raise his head, and double tapped him between the eyes, " Why are they here?"

The Imam was quiet for several minutes, so Matt bellowed, " Why are they here?"

When the Imam still refused to talk, Matt shot him in the right shoulder as he bellowed, " Talk."

The Imam grimly stared at Matt as he replied, " They are here to recruit new members."

Mac stared at him in shock as she asked, " And you allowed this?"

The Imam lowered his head in shame as he said, " I had no choice, he threatened my family."

Gibbs asked as he fired a few shots to keep the gunman pinned down, " Who's he?"

The Imam replied, " Hassan Atiff."

**Happy new year y'all. Sorry it's taken me a while to update, I've been busy. Tell me what y'all think**


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapter 8:**

**0245 Zulu**

**Monday November 4**

**Crescent Moon Mosque**

**Westchester, NY.**

Both Mac, and Matt stared at the Imam for several seconds, then Matt growled, " Ya mean Mustafa, and Kabir's brother?"

The Imam nodded, and was about to say something else, when his head exploded. Mac, Matt, and Gibbs emptied their magazines into the shooter, then they hurriedly cleared the rest of the mosque. 15 minutes later DiNozzo, Ziva, and McGee had just joined them on the second floor, when suddenly the window right beside them exploded, and hordes of heavily armed men in black fatigues came pouring through. McGee was taken out first with a shot from a tazer, then DiNozzo suffered the same fate as McGee. Mac looked between her brother, Gibbs, and Ziva. Matt growled as he pumped two rounds into one of the gunman's chest, " Spread out, an shoot to kill, but leave one alive."

Mac nodded as she shot a gunman in the head. He grinned at her as he caught a gunman aiming at Meg from the corner of his eye, he shot the gunman through the body, then turned just in time to see Gibbs get taken down by a tazer. His temper exploded as he rushed the gunman, and killed 4 more as he ran at them. When he ran out of ammo he holstered his pistol, Then hit one of the gunman with a right cross, then followed it up with a roundhouse to the gut, causing the man to double over in pain. Then he grabbed the man by the hair, and snapped his neck. The he pulled out his Benchmade AUTO AXIS, and buried it in one of the gunman's chest. Then he switched stances, and buried the knife in one of the gunman's throats. Mac, and Meg watched as Ziva joined him, and pretty soon they were fighting back to back. Mac tired of just trading shots with the hostiles, holstered her pistol, and was about to run out, and help her brother, when suddenly she was zapped in the back by a tazer. Matt saw her go down, and was about to run to her, when he felt someone grab him, and lift him from his feet. Then another gunman approached, and was about to punch him, when he leapt back, and wrapped his legs around the gunman's neck, and gave a small twist of his hips, snapping the gunman's neck. Then he slammed an elbow into the gunman holding him, feeling several ribs break, and loosening his grip. Matt threw his head back, breaking the gunman's nose, and his grip. When he was free, he flipped his knife up into his hand, and nearly decapitated the gunman. He turned around just in time to see both Meg, and Ziva get zapped. He took a few steps in their direction, and he too was zapped. The last thing he saw before blackness overtook him was Hassan Atiff standing over him cackling.

**What will they do? Should I have Matt tortured, or one of the others**


	9. Chapter 9

**Chapter 9:**

**0356 Zulu**

**Monday November 4**

**Abandoned apartment building**

**Georgetown, VA.**

When Matt came to he saw the others were chained to the wall as well. He looked over beside him, and whispered, " Ya alright Sarah?"

When he didn't receive a reply, he leaned as far forward as his chains would allow, and looked at the other occupants of the room. He locked eyes with Gibbs as he growled, " Where the fuck is my sister?"

Gibbs looked down at the floor, and refused to meet his gaze as Ziva said, " About 45 minutes ago she was taken away."

Matt roared as he lunged against the chains, " WHAT? If he hurts her, I'll kill him."

Gibbs whispered as the door was thrown open, " Here we go again."

Matt glared at the two heavily muscled middle eastern men as they walked into the room. One of them marched over to Ziva, and the other went to Meg, they unchained them, and were leading them from the cell, when Matt shouted, " Ya bunch a fuckin cowards, can't take on men, ya gotta go after women."

One of the men walked, ad punched Matt in the face as he roared, " Shut your mouth infidel."

Matt spit a stream of blood into the Iranian's face as he growled, " Get fucked Camel Jockey."

The Iranian became enraged, and hit Matt in the gut with numerous hooks. Finally after what seemed like the thousandth punch, the other Iranian yelled, " _**Mahomud. You have made your point**_ ."

Mahmoud glared at Matt, and spat in his face as they left taking Meg, and Ziva with them."

Once the door had closed; DiNozzo snapped, " Way to piss them off further Matt."

Matt growled, " Get off my fuckin back, rich boy."

DiNozzo was livid as Gibbs snapped, " DiNozzo shut up."

DiNozzo mumbled, " Yes Boss."

McGee spoke up for the first time, " Uh Matt, how are we getting out of here?"

Matt sucked in a painful breath as he replied, "Kid I'm thinkin."

DiNozzo snapped, " Well than by all means take your sweet time, it's like not Meg, Ziva, or LTCOL. Mackenzie are being tortured, or anything."

Matt gritted his teeth as he growled, " For the last goddamned time shut the fuck up DiNozzo."

Gibbs shot a glare at DiNozzo as he asked, " What's your plan Matt?"

He said, " Next time the guards come in, I'm going to convince them to take me."

Gibbs all but shouted, " What kind of hair brained scheme is that?"

Matt shot him a reckless smirk as he said, " The best kind."

Gibbs was very confused as Matt explained, " Remember Colombia in 99."

Gibbs grinned as he said, " Yea I remember, you got yourself captured, and when they went to take you away, you killed them."

Matt smirked as he said, " Yea all we need is Jenny here to cover our sixes."

Gibbs nodded solemnly as he asked, " You sure you're up to it?"

Matt replied as the door was thrown open, " Hell yea, that motherfucker didnt hurt me. Son of a bitch hits like a damned woman."

The one that had spit on him earlier walked over to McGee, and yanked him from the wall, and were about to drag him out, when Matt spoke up, " Why ya takin him, he's a pussy NCIS Agent, try me on for size."

The Iranian in charge walked up to him, and slapped him across the face as he asked, " And who might you be, infidel?"

Matt smirked as he said, his voice full of contempt, " Why I'm a Marine Recon Sniper asshole."

The man barked, " _**Put the pathetic, weak one back, we'll take this one, Also release the women, this one should tell us all we need to know**_ ."

They all watched as the guards started to lead Matt out of the room, when Matt made his move.

**What should Matt do, kill the guards, and free the others, or kill the guards, and rescue Mac, Meg, and Ziva?**


	10. Chapter 10

**Chapter 10:**

**0356 Zulu**

**Monday November 4**

**Abandoned apartment building**

**Georgetown, VA.**

Matt slammed his elbow into one of his captors stomachs, then snapped his neck, then hit the other man with a ridge hand in the throat, then sent his nose up into his brain with a palm strike. After both men were dead, he stripped them of their weapons, and ammunition, then quickly freed Gibbs, DiNozzo, and McGee, then he handed out weapons as he told them his strategy, " Alright DiNozzo, I want you, and McGee to go get help, Gibbs, me, an you, are rescuing the girls."

DiNozzo looked as if he were about to argue, so Matt got in his face, and growled, " Listen up rich boy, I am so sick, and tired of you constantly giving me shit, it ends now you get me mister."

DiNozzo was stunned as he nodded, and said, " Sure."

And with that both he, and McGee hurried from the room, and out the building. Once they were gone Matt checked the magazine of the 9MM GLOCK 18C, slammed it home, racked a round into the chamber, and switched it to 3 round burst mode, then they hurried off.

**Sorry it's so short, the next chapter will be longer**


	11. Chapter 11

**Chapter 11:**

**0422 Zulu**

**Monday November 4**

**Abandoned apartment building**

**Georgetown, VA.**

Matt, and Gibbs ran through the open door, and down a long flight of stairs. They came to a huge set of double doors, Matt was about to kick the doors open, when he heard a bloodcurdling scream from inside. Matt growled, Dammit, they're hurting them."

Gibbs hefted his AK as he said, " Well let's go stop them."

Matt nodded as he kicked the door, open, and ran in shooting. The first one he shot, was a guy who was about to punch Mac, then Gibbs dropped a man that was beating Ziva, then they turned their attention to the men torturing Meg, Matt shot one in the chest, and Gibbs shot the other one in the head. Then they freed the women, and hurried outside, and met up with DiNozzo, and McGee.

**0635 Zulu**

**Monday November 4**

**Bethesda Naval hospital**

**Norfolk, VA.**

They had been at Bethesda for the better part of an hour, and Matt was growing quite pissed off. He grabbed the first doctor he saw, and bellowed, " Are LTCOL. Mackenzie, and LTCMDR. Austin alright?"

The doctor a young LT. roughly jerked his arm away, and said, " I have no idea they are not my patients. Mr…"

Matt replied, " Major Mackenzie."

The LT. visibly paled as he stammered, " M-major, I'm so sorry, I did not recognize you, I'll go check on them right away."

5 minutes later Harm ran up as the LT. returned, and stood at attention as he barked, " Sir, LTCOL. Mackenzie, and LTCMDR. Austin are fine sir, they are resting."

Matt replied, " Good LT. keep me posted on their condition. Dismissed."

The LT. saluted sharply as he thundered, " Aye,aye sir."

And with that he left. Harm asked, " Matt what happened?"

Matt heaved a heavy sigh as he said, " Well I got a tip from an old friend about a mosque recruitment center, and we went to investigate. Everything was going fine, until the Islamic Brotherhood crashed the party. We killed them, then these guys in tactical gear busted in. We killed as many as we could, but eventually we got outnumbered, and captured."

He paused for several minutes, prompting Harm to ask, " Well then what happened?"

Matt took a deep breath as he continued, " They…they tortured Ziva, Meg, and…and… Sarah."

**How Will Harm react to the news**


	12. Chapter 12

**Chapter 12:**

**0715 Zulu**

**Monday November 4**

**Bethesda Naval hospital**

**Norfolk, VA.**

Harm exploded, " You let her, and Meg get captured?"

Matt shoved Harm back against the wall hard as he hissed, " I didn't let em get captured, I was captured as well."

Harm was speechless as Matt raised his black t-shirt, showing Harm the myriad of black, and purple bruises all over his torso. Harm asked as Matt lowered, and retucked his shirt, " My god, what the hell did they do to you?"

Matt smirked. and said as Gibbs, DiNozzo, and Mcgee came walking up, " They just beat me a little bit. But no worries, they won't hurt nobody no more."

Harm nodded as the LT. came walking back up, and said, " You may see the patients now."

And then he turned, and walked away. Matt gave Harm a light shove as he said, " " Go on go see her flyboy, tell her I'll be by later."

Harm nodded, and was halfway to the door, when he turned, and asked, " What will you guys be doing?"

Matt replied as he, Gibbs, Mcgee, and DiNozzo left the hospital, " We're goin to find Hassan Atiff."

**0825 Zulu**

**Monday November 4**

**Naval Shipyards**

**Norfolk, VA.**

When thhey got back to the Navy yard, Vance was waiting on them. He growled as he pointed at Gibbs, " I want to see you, and Major Mackenzie in my office right now."

Matt rolled his eyes as he, and Gibbs trudged up to his office. When they entered, Vance barked, " Close the door, and have a seat gentleman."

Gibbs closed the door, and they both took a seat in the leather chairs facing Vance's desk. He asked, " Do you know who I just got off the phone with?"

Mat replied sarcasticly, " Big bird."

Vance fixed him with a hard glare as he said, " SECNAV, apperantly you two thought it would be fun to shoot up a mosque in Westchester."

Matt said, " We went into that mosque because a friend of mine told me that they were usin that mosque as a recruitmennt center."

Vance asked, " And was it true?"

Matt said, " Yea it was true, the Islamic Brotherhood is using an Iranian mosque for recruitment puposes."

Vance thought aloud, " I wonder why the Islamic Broherhood is using an Iranian mosque. Are they in league with Hezbollah."

Mat replied, even though he knew Vance was just voicing his thoughts, " 3 months ago me, and Meg were in Libya, and we learned that the Islamic Brotherhood, and Hezbollah have formed an alliance."

Vance seethed, and just when did you plan on sharing that vital piece of Intel?"

Matt yelled, " It's classified, " I'm not supposed to even be tellin ya this shit."

Vance nodded as he asked, " What was your mission?"

Matt was quiet for several minutes, then he said, " We were there to see if they had started their WMD plants up again?"

Vance asked eagerly, " And had they?"

Matt nodded as Gibbs asked, " But the guys that attacked us were clearly Iranian, not Libyan."

Matt said, " Yea I'm well aware of that Jethro. As I have said Gaddafi, and Achmadinajad have sighned an accord of alliance, so now Hezbollah, and the Islamic Brotherhood are working together."

Gibbs nodded as Vance asked, " What do you want to do now?"

Matt said, " I have no idea Leon."


	13. Chapter 13

**Chapter 13:**

**0845 Zulu**

**Monday November 4**

**Navy Yard**

**Norfolk, VA.**

Gibbs was about to say something, when Matt's cell began to beep, he grabbed it from his belt, flipped it open, and gruffly barked, " Go for Mackenzie."

CIA Operative Clayton Webb said, " Matt we have located Hassan Atiff's finance man Mohammad Bin Yasin."

Matt jumped to his feet as he asked, " Where is he at?"

Webb replied, " Ciudad Del Estse."

Matt said, " I need you to get me a SPEC OPS team, and have them meet me at Quantico."

Webb said, " I will. How will you get into Ciudad Del este?"

Matt thought about it for a few moments, then he said, " HAHO."

Webb said, " Alright, I'll have a C130 standing by."

Matt thanked him, then he terminated the call. Then he turned to Gibbs, and Vance, and said, " CIA has found Atiff's finance man. I'm leading a team into Ciudad Del Este to snatch him, I need you to watch over Sarah, and Meg for me."

Vance nodded as he said, " We will. Take Ziva with you."

Matt said, " She's hurt, she'll just slow us down."

Gibbs chuckled as he asked wryly, " When has that stopped her?"

Matt smirked as he said, " point taken."

And with that he left.

**0905 Zulu**

**Monday November 4**

**MCCDC Quantico**

**Quantico, VA.**

Matt wasted no time in getting to the hospital,, picking up Ziva, and racing to Quantico. As soon as they walked through the doors, they were met by Clayton Webb. Webb asked, " Who is this?"

Matt grinned as he said, " Agent Clayton Webb, meet Officer Ziva David."

Webb sized her up, and said, " MOSSAD, right?"

Ziva nodded as she said, " That is correct."

Webb said, " I think we can find fatigues in your size."

Matt grinned as Ziva looked down at her black jeans, black boots, and black turtleneck sweater, and asked, " This will not do?"

Matt smirked as he said, " Not on this trip, your wearing jungle fatiques, and jump boots."

Ziva asked, " Jump boots, we're parachuting in?"

Matt said as they headed toward the locker room, "Yea we're gonna do a HAHO insrtion. You know how to do that."

Ziva said as they enntered the locker room, " Yes I know how."

Matt said as he sized up the five men in the room, " Good."

Then to Webb he asked, " Where did they come from?"

It webb's turn to smirk as he said, " " You're looking at five of the best operators that SEAL Team 4 has to offer."

Matt nodded as he yelled, " Ten-Hut."

All five operators snapped to the postion of attention as Matt yelled in his best parade ground voice, " Listen up gentleman, we are about to HAHO into quite possibly one the worst god forsaken, disease ridden hellhole on Earth, Ciudad Del Este. We are looking for a man by the name of Mohammad Bin Yasin. He is to be taken alive gentleman. Understood."

All the men cried in unison, " Yes Sir."

Then Matt said, " I am Major Matt McKenzie, USMC, this is Officer Ziva David MOSSAD. I would like to know your names, and specialty."

A tall heavily muscled black man with a shaved head, and short goatee stepped forward, and said, " Sir my name is LT. Micheal Henderson, and my specialty is tracking."

Then a short man with red hair, and dark blue eyes stepped forward, and said, " I'm CPO. Tom Rielly, and my specialty is demolitions."

Then a short wiry Mexican stepped foward, and said, " I'm PO3 Jorge Rodriguez, I'm the medic."

Then a vey tall heavily muscled man with long black hair, green eyes, and a thick beard stepped forward, and said, " I'm PO3 Joe Gardner, I'm the m60 gunner."

Then a tall man with close cropped blonde hair, and blue eyes stepped forawrd, and said, " I'm PO2 Jason Brooks, and I'm a RTO. I've heard of you Major, you're a helluva sniper."

As soon as he said that the other four operators gathered around Matt, and Joe asked, " Do you really have over 139confirmed kills?"

Matt nodded as he said, " Yea it's true. Gear up wheels up in 90 mikes."

Then to Ziva he said, " Go change in the shower room."

Ziva nodded, and went to change. 5 minutes later she joined the rest of them. She was dressed as they were, in Jungle Tiger Stripe fatigues, black jump boots, web belts that held their sidearms, extra mags for said sidearms, and Taiho Mad Dogs, black assault vests, that held extra mags for their pimary weaopons, binoculars, night vision goggles, a GPS, and a map, and all except for Matt, who wore an olive drab bandanna on his head, floppy bonnie hats that matched their fatigues . Matt said as he grabbed his scoped Wilson Recon Tactical, and racked a round into the chamber, " Everyone clear on the mission."

When he saw them all nod he said, " Good, load up."

**Next chapter the fun begins**


	14. Chapter 14

**Chapter 14:**

**1035 Zulu**

**Monday November 4**

**MCCDC Quantico**

**Quantico, VA.**

As they went out to board the plane, Webb yelled to be heard over the four massive turboprops, " My call sighn is Road Warrior 06, you are Team Anaconda. Understood?"

Matt yelled, " Sure."

Webb yelled as they boarded, " Good luck, and Semper Fi."

Matt saluted him as the plane taxied, and took off.

**1635 Zulu**

**Monday November 4**

**C130**

**Airspace over Ciudad Del Este**

Matt was watching the light abpve the the door, and heard the Air Force MSGT. yell 3 minutes to drop zone."

Matt yelled, " Stand up, get in the door."

He watched as the five SEALs, and Ziva all stood up, and lined up on the open loading ramp. He looked up just in time to see the red light turn green, and he yelled, " Go, go, go."

One by one they stepped out of the aircraft. They pulled their ripcords as soon as the left the aircraft and slowly decended towards Earth. When they reached the ground, they shed, and buried their parachutes, and oxygen. They formed a circle as Matt pulled out a laminated map, and spread it out on the ground as he said, " Alright our target is 8 klicks east of here. He's holed up in a villa with beaucoup bodyguards."

Ziva asked, " Do we take out the bodyguards?"

Matt thought about it for a bit, then he said, " Alright listwen up people, this is the pan, I want Ramirez, Henderson, and Rielly to cut through the jungle, and apprach the villa from the north, Gardner, I want you, Salinas, and Brooks to approach from the south, while Ziva, and I approach from the west. Kill any sentries you find. But be cautious they do have dogs patroling this area, so if you see oe, kill it. Also be mindful of booby traps, and early warning devices. Everyone clear?"

They all nodded as everyone moved out. Matt, and Ziva hadn't gone 20 feet, when Matt stopped them, and wordlessly pointed to a thin wire stretched across the trail. They crouched down, and traced the thin wire to a Claymore mine. He carefully cut the wire with his Ka-Bar, when he heard a weapon being cocked behind him, and a heavily accented voice growled, " Get up nice, and slow."

**What will Matt, and Ziva do**


	15. Chapter 15

_**Chapter 15:**_

**1745 Zulu**

**Monday November 4**

**jungle**

**Ciudad Del Este**

Matt glanced back at the man as he threw his Ka-Bar into the man's throat, and killed the other with a three round burst from his Recon Tactical. Then he jumped to his feet, and felt Ziva do the same, and he said, " Go."

he, and Ziva hurriedly ran into cove of trees, and waited there until they were sure no one was coming to investigate, then they quietly exitd the trees, and started walking back toward the hacienda. They hadn't gone twenty feet, when Matt signaled for a halt. He unsheathed his knife, and saw Ziva do the same, together they crept up, and killed the two sentries. By the time they reached the hacienda the others were waiting on them. Henderson grinned as he whispered, " Little trouble sir?"

Matt grinned as he replied, " Not at all. What about you guys?"

They all replied, " Nope."

Matt nodded as he said, " I want you guys to form a perimeter while me, and Ziva make entry."

They all nodded as Matt, and Ziva entered through the guest quarters. As soon they were both inside, they split up. Ziva took the 1st floor while Matt cleared the 2nd floor. He had just killed the last sentry, when he saw a huge set of oak double doors. He said into his lip mike, " Everybody regroup on me, I am currently on the second floor at the end of the hall."

He heard a chorus of copy that, and roger. Within minutes he was surrounded by his team. He whispered, " Alright when I give the word, we're gonna bang, and clear this room, then we'll take Yasin to the roof understood?"

They all nodded. Matt said, Henderson, you, and Ramirez will stay out here, and shoot anybody that tries to enter."

They both nodded. Matt pulled a flashbang from his vest, pulled the pin, signaled for Reilly to breach, and hurled the bang into the room. They all averted their eyes as the bang exploded, then they rushed in, killed thr bodyguards, and the advisor, threw Yasin down on the ground, ziptied his wrist behind him, linked up with the other two, and headed for the roof. Matt said into his radio, " Road Warrior 06 this Team Anaconda Actual have package, need extract."

Webb replied, " Blackhawk is enroute ETA 5 minutes."

Matt replied, " Copy that."

5 minutes later the Blackhawk touched down, everybody jumped on board, and Matt yelled, " Lets go home."


	16. Chapter 16

**Chapter 16:**

**0745 Zulu**

**Tuesday November 5**

**Langley**

**Langley, VA.**

When the chopper landed at Langley it was met by Webb, Harm, Mac, Meg, Gibbs, and his team. Meg said as Matt disembarked from the Blackhawk dragging a bound, and gagged Yasin, " Looks like Yasin wasn't very cooperative."

Mac took in the nasty gash above his right eyebrow, the swollen left eye, the crushed nose, the badly bruised jaw, and the crushed lips as she watched Matt drag the prisoner over. She yelled, " What the hell did you to the prisoner?"

Matt gave her a lopsided grin as he said, " I just asked im a few questions, don't sweat it sis."

Mac growled, " You tortured him."

Matt rolled his eyes as he said, " I didn't do this MOSSAD did."

Mac glared at him as she asked, " You mean to tell me you took Yasin to Tel Aviv?"

Matt grinned as he said, " Naw, we took him to the Masada temple ruins."

Mac glared at him as she asked, " And what did you find out?"

He replied, Yasin doesn't know where Hassan is, but he's been sending large amounts of cash to Iraq, Yemen, Pakistan, and Afaghanistan."

Harm asked, " I wonder why?"

Meg said as she pulled out her phone I'll get Intel on it."

Matt watched her walk off, and was about to say something, when she was shot in the head.

**Thanks for all of the reviews, didn't see that one coming did you? Should Meg live, but be in a coma, or should she die,**


	17. Chapter 17

**Chapter 17:**

**0815 Zulu**

**Tuesday November 5**

**Langley**

**Langley, VA.**

Matt rushed to Meg's side, and cradled her profusely bleeding head in his lap as he searched for the shooter. He was so caught up in his search, he failed to hear the paramedics as they approached. When one laid a hand on his shoulder, he grabbed it, and threw the paramedic into a hammer lock, and shoved him into a wall. Mac ran over, and said, " Matt let him go." When he ignored her, she grabbed the hand that was around the paramedic's throat, and pried it off. Matt glared at her as she explained, They're just trying to help her Matt."

He calmed down, and watched as they loaded her body into the ambulance. When they asked him if he was riding along, he said, " Nope, McGee I want you to ride with her to the hospital, and stay with her, also call as soon as you know anything."

He nodded as he jumped in the ambulance. Once the ambulance left Matt snapped, " DiNozzo, I want you to scour those roofs, and find me that shooter's FFP."

DiNozzo went to argue, but Ziva elbowed him sharply in the side, and he said, " Alright."

Then he turned to Gibbs, and said as he pointed to Yasin, can you get this dirt bag out of my face."

Gibbs nodded as he led Yasin to a holding room. Once he was gone Matt growled, " Come on we're going to talk to Yasin."

Mac stepped in front of him, and said, " You should change first."

He stared at her for several seconds, then he growled, " Get outta my way Sarah."

She locked eyes with him as she too growled, " You can talk to him, I'm not going to stop you, but I just thought you might want to get out those bloodstained BDUs."

Matt glanced down, and saw the blood covered BDU pants, and Jacket, and grunted as hey walked inside. 5 minutes later he was wearing dark blue jeans, blackhawk Warrior Wear Black OPS boots, a black t-shirt, and a brown leather flight jacket. His .45 was once again on his right hip and, his Benchmade AUTO AXIS was in his right hip pocket. He growled as he led the way to the holding room, " The only two people I want in there are Gibbs, and Ziva. Understood."

Mac was toe to toe with him as she yelled, " No I do not understand, I'm your sister, as well as your superior officer, and I'm telling you that I'm going to be in that room."

Matt glared at her for several minutes, then growled, " Fine, but you only observe, you do not interfere."

Mac went to protest, but Matt cut her off, Look Sarah I'm not going to shoot him, all I'm going to do is question him."

Mac said, " But you are going to beat, and torture him aren't you."

Matt had to fight to keep his temper in check as he said through clenched teeth, " That son of a bitch had a hand in Bud, and CMDR Manetti getting blown up, and Meg being shot, so yea I'm gonna beat, and torture him. I sure as hell am."

Mac understood how Matt felt, she wanted revenge for Bud, and Manetti as well. But then she realized that Meg getting shot was the real reason Matt was being like this. She said, " Matt, I'm going to ask you a question, and I want an honest no bullshit answer."

Matt shot her a grin as he said, " I'm always honest with you Sarah, you know that. No ask your question."

Mac nodded as she said, " I know. Are you in love with Meg?"

**What will his answer be**


	18. Chapter 18

**Chapter 18:**

**0925 Zulu**

**Tuesday November 5**

**Langley**

**Langley, VA.**

Matt stared at her for several minutes, then he said, " Yea I do."

Mac said, " I thought as much. I'll help you in any way I can."

Matt thanked her as they proceeded into the holding room. As spoon as they entered Mac saw Matt transform into a completely different person. He circled around behind Yasin, and grabbed him by his long scraggly hair, and thundered, " My partner was just shot, and I'm sure you know who did it, you sand pounding camel screwing son of a bitch."

Yasin just stared defiantly into his eyes, Matt jerked Yasin's head further back as he bellowed, " You will tell me."

Yasin continued to stare defiantly at him so Ziva said in Arabic, " **Hello you piece of filth, do you remember what I did to you in Israel? Well if you don't start talking I'll make that feel like a picnic**."

Yasin jerked as if she had punched him as he screamed in a terror filled voice, " Keep that murdering Israeli whore away from me."

Mac looked between Yasin, and Ziva as Matt hit Yasin in his exposed throat with a ridge hand, causing the terrorist financier to gag, and choke. After several minutes Yasin spoke in a harsh raspy voice, " I have no idea who Hassan had shoot your partner."

Just then Harm stepped into the room, and cast cold hate filled eyes on Yasin as he asked, " Is he talking?"

Matt shook his head as Harm looked at Mac, and asked, " Would you excuse us?"

When she went to protest Matt asked, " Would you go sit with Meg, and call me if there's any news on her condition."

She nodded as she left the room. Once she was gone Matt bounced Yasin's head off the table, crushing his nose as he bellowed, " You will tell me who shot my partner."

Yasin continued to glare defiantly at Matt, but otherwise he remained silent. Matt grabbed him by his throat, and started to squeeze as he thundered, " Who did Hassan Atiff get to shoot my partner?"

Yasin remained silent, so Matt drew his his 1911, eared the hammer back, and pressed it to Yasin's head as he growled, " Either you talk, or you die, your choice."


	19. Chapter 19

**Chapter 19:**

**1000 Zulu**

**Tuesday November 5**

**Langley**

**Langley, VA.**

Yasin glared at Matt as he said, " His name is Selim Haddad, he's Lebanese, and the best sniper that Islamic Jihad has."

Matt asked, " How did he get into the country?"

Yasin replied, " He came into the port of Miami via Cuba, then he drove up here."

Matt was stunned, but kept his face a stone mask as Gibbs spoke up for the first time, " Why was LTCMDR. Austin targeted?"

At Yasin's hesitation Matt pressed the barrel of his .45 deeper into Yasin's temple as he growled, " Answer his question."

Yasin glanced sidelong down the black muzzle of the Wilson .45 as he said, " Hassan wanted to make you suffer for the deaths of his brothers."

Matt raged, " Meg wasn't even a part of that, she's innocent."

Yasin grinned slightly as he said, " That is correct Major Mackenzie, but you are partly responsible for the deaths of his brothers, so therefore your partner is fair game as far as we are concerned."

Matt slammed his pistol into the side of Yasin's head as he roared, " If she dies so do you**."**

Suddenly his phone began to beep, he grabbed it, and barked, " Go for Mackenzie."

**Who's on the phone**


	20. Chapter 20

**Chapter 20:**

**1120 Zuulu**

**Tuesday November 5**

**Langley**

**Langley, VA.**

The voice on the other end said in a hard thickly accented voice,** "** Ello Matt, ow are ya, ya soddin wanker?"

Matt's face broke out into a huge grin as he said, " Hiya Mick, ya limey bastard, I'm doin good, what's up?"

Major Mick Connery head of 22 SAS's Deep Recon unit replied, " I got a call from Sarah, she said Hassan Atiff has green lit you lot, and was wondering if I could, as she said, watch your six."

Matt replied, " She did she, well I could always use the help, oh and Mick Ziva's here."

Upon hearing that Mick said, " I'll catch the first flight out of Heathrow, and be there in 21 hours. Until then piss off you Yank asshole."

Matt grinned as the connection was terminated. He put his phone away, and glared at Yasin as he growled, " Get this terrorist piece of shit out my sight fore I put a bullet in his head. Tell Clay to start the chemical interrogation."

Gibbs nodded as he hauled the terrorist financier out the room. When they were gone Matt glanced over at Ziva as he smirked, and said, " Mick's coming to lend a hand."

Ziva shuddered as she said, " Oh good."

Matt said, " Aw come on Ziva, he ain't that bad."

Ziva fixed him with a hard glare as she asked, " Not that bad, he's been trying to sleep with me ever since he met me."

Matt said, " Well you don't have to worry bout that, he's married now."

Ziva arched a brow as she asked, " And you think that will stop him?"

Matt thought about it, then he said, " I see your point?"

He was about to say something else, when his phone began to beep, he grabbed it, and barked, " Go for Mackenzie."

Mac said, " Matt, Meg's taken a turn for the worst."

**What hppened?**


	21. Chapter 21

**Chapter 21:**

**1230 Zulu****Tuesday November 5**

**Langley**

**Langley, VA.**

Matt was speechless for several minutes, then he asked in a voice thick with emotion, " How bad is it?"

Mac replied, " She started violently convulsing, then flatlined…"

Matt asked, his voice barely above a whisper, " Is she…?"

Mac replied, " No, they managed to bring her back, but it's touch, and go, they can't retrieve the bullet until she's stable."

Matt sagged against a wall as he asked softly, " Stay with her please Sarah?"

Mac had never heard her younger brother sound like this, She felt for him as she said, " I will."

He said before he terminated the connection, " Thank you. I love you sis."

He had just put his phone away when Harm walked up, and asked, " What's up?"

Matt replied, " Sarah just called, an told me that Meg took a turn for the worse."

Harm was stunned as he asked, " What does that mean?

Matt replied wearily, " It means that she flatlined twice, and that they can't remove the fuckin bullet until she's stable."

Harm breathed, " My god."

Matt was about to say something when Ziva walked up, and said, " Agent Webb would like a word with you."

Matt nodded as he went up to Webb's office. When he got there Webb said, " Have a seat Matt."

Matt sat down, and asked, " What's up Clay?"

Webb replied, " Well firstoff I want to tell you that you did a great job in TBA nabbing Yasin. I wanted to tell you that Yusef Ali has been spotted in LA. Agent Gibbs has already talked with an elite unit of NCIS operatives called OSP. I'm sending you, Agent Gibbs , and his team to LA, you leave in an hour."

Mike said, " I've worked with them before, thanks Clay, I have just one request?"

Webb said, " Harm, and Mac are going with you. The team that nabbed Yasin with you is going to stay here, and watch Meg around the clock."

Matt thanked him again as he rose to his feet, and left the office.

**I'm making this a crossover with NCIS: LA**


	22. Chapter 22

**Chapter 22:**

**1320 Zulu**

**Tuesday November 5**

**Langley**

**Langley, VA.**

As they were getting prepared to board the G5 Excujet, a black Hummer H3 swerved into the parking lot, and out climbed Major Mick Connery. Matt grinned as he saw the huge Scot, and said, " Thanks for coming brother."

Mick replied, as his eyes raked lasciviously up, and down Ziva's body " Anytime Mate."

Matt grinned as he led them all aboard the plane. Once aboard they all took their seats as he laid out the new facts. As the plane took off he said, " Alright get some rack time."

They all nodded, and were soon fast asleep.

**1945 Zulu**

**Tuesday November 5**

**OSP**

**LA.**

When their plane landed at the LAX CIA terminal Matt was happy to see that two huge black Ford Expeditions were waiting for them. When they got to the vehicles they were met by a CIA Agent. He ran his eyes over Mac, and Ziva as he said, " Hello all."

Matt growled, " Kort what the hell are you doing here?"

Trent Kort replied, " I got a call from Agent Webb, He said for me to help you."

Matt groaned as Gibbs snapped, " You're staying here, find your own way back."

When Kort went to protest Matt growled, " Ya heard him Kort, keep your ass away from me, and my friends, or I'll kick your ass like I should've done 6 months ago."

Kort glared at them as they climbed into the SUV's, and sped off.


	23. Chapter 23

**Chapter 23:**

**2030 Zulu**

**Tuesday November 5**

**OSP**

**LA.**

When they got to OSP they were greeted by Callen, Sam, Kensi, Deeks, and Nate. Matt asked as he sized up Deeks, " Who's the new guy?"

Callen replied, " That's Deeks, he's our LAPD liaison."

Matt nodded as he introduced Harm, Mac, Ziva, DiNozzo, and Mick to the OSP personnel. Callen said, " Sorry about your friends, I heard about that attack in DC."

They all nodded as Matt asked, " What've you got?"

Sam said, " Well after we got the call from Agent Webb, we began tracking Yusef Ali as soon as you called."

Matt asked, " And?"

Callen picked up where Sam had left off, " And we tracked him to the fifth street Mosque, a known recruiting ground for radical Islamists."

Matt nodded, and was about to say something, when he saw Trent Kort walk in. Matt had him pinned to the wall by his throat faster than the eye could follow. He bellowed, " Why the hell are you here, I made it clear at LAX, that if you came near me, and my team, I'd kill you."

Kort croaked, " I was told to help you, and that's what I plan to do."

Matt viciously punched him in the stomach as he growled, " You're not gettin it here sport, you ain't wanted."

Kort croaked, " You'll need my help."

Matt raged, and why is that?"

Kort croaked, " Because I know who Hassan Atiff's American backer is, and where to find him."

**What will they do?**


	24. Chapter 24

**Chapter 24:**

**2150 Zulu**

**Tuesday November 5**

**OSP**

**LA.**

Matt was stunned, but kept his face neutral as he said, " Atiff doesn't have any American backers, you're full of shit."

Kort looked like the cat that just swallowed the canary as he said, " I beg to differ mate. His name is James Murdock, and he resides in Beverly Hills."

Matt asked in a slightly surprised voice, " How the hell d'ya know that?"

Kort replied, " Because my job is to shadow him, and terminate him after I have everything he knows."

Matt said, " I'll help you, I want the rest of you to find Yusef Ali, and apprehend him."

They all nodded as Matt growled, " Let's go Kort."

**Sorry it's so short, next chpter will be longer**


	25. Chapter 25

**Chapter : 25:**

**2150 Zulu**

**Tuesday November 5**

**Home of James Murdock**

**LA**

When they got to the Murdock residence Matt growled, " Let me do the talkin alright."

Kort replied as he pulled a nickel plated compact .45 HK USP, and racked a round into the chamber, " Alright mate."

Matt rolled as his eyes as he growled, " put that away ya simple bastard."

Kort did as instructed while Matt knocked on the door. 20 minutes later the door was opened by a large overweight elderly Hispanic woman. Matt asked, " Excuse me Senora, is Mr. Murdock home?"

The woman replied in very heavily accented English, " He home, wait here."

Matt nodded as the woman shut the door, and scurried back into the house. Kort quipped, " Not much for visitors this one."

Despite himself Matt cracked a smile as he growled, " Enough of this shit."

And with he pulled out his .45, and kicked the door open. He went high, and to the right while Kort went low, and to the left. They swiftly cleared the foyer, and moved to the huge dark oak double doors of what Matt guessed was his study/office. Matt locked eyes with Kort, and whispered, " You stay here."

When Kort went to protest, Matt fixed him with a death glare as he hissed, " You stay here."

Kort nodded as Matt holstered his .45, threw the doors open, and strode inside. James Murdock's head snapped up, and he bellowed, " Who in the hell do you think you are bursting into my office like this?"

Matt growled, " Shut up, I've got questions, an you have answers."

Murdock went purple with rage as he thundered, " How dare you talk to me like that, do you have any idea who I am?"

Matt replied, " Yea, you're Hassan Atitff's American financial backer. Now where is he?"

Murdock said, " You have no evidence that I am financing that cowardly terrorist, I'll have you know that I run a Private Military Company called Black Stone, and we are dedicated to combating terrorism. More importantly if you spread your slanderous lies, I will sue for defamation of character, and see you jailed for Slander."

Matt sneered, " Slander ain't a jailable offense dumb ass."

Murdock said, " I've got very high placed friends within the Justice Department, as well CIA, and DHS."

Matt chuckled as he whistled, and Kort came striding into the room. Then he said, " Listen up dirt bag, I've got friends in the CIA, NCIS, DHS, the FBI, DOD, and JAG, so in short don't threaten me."

Murdock cast several fearful glances at Kort as he asked, " Who in the hell are you?"

Matt replied, " Major Matt Mackenzie, USMC."

Upon hearing Matt's name Murdock turned very pale as he said, " I've heard of you, you are one of the most feared snipers in the world."

Matt chuckled as he said, " I'm glad you heard of me, now answer my question."

Murdock stuttered, " I'm not sure, the last time I spoke to him he was in Syria."

Kort asked, " So you expect us to believe that had no idea he was in the States."

At Murdock's nod, Matt asked, " Where in Syria?"

Murdock replied, " Aleppo."

Matt looked over at Kort with a raised eyebrow, and Kort nodded as he pulled out his phone, and stepped out into the hall. Matt was about to ask another question, when suddenly his phone began to beep, he grabbe it, and barked, " Go for Mackenzie."

Sam said, " We found Yusef Ali, he's at ware house on the of Fairfax, and Figueroa."

**Sorry I haven'tupdated in a while. Hope y'all like the chapter**


	26. Chapter 26

**Chapter : 26:**

**2240 Zulu**

**Tuesday November 5**

**Abandoned warehouse**

**LA**

When Matt, and Kort arrived at the warehouse Gibbs asked, " Why is he here?"

Matt replied as he, and Kort both strapped on Kevlar vests, " He has a stake in this as well Jethro."

Gibbs reluctantly nodded, and was about to say something, when Kort's head was blown apart.

**Sorry it's so short, the next chapter will be longer. Should Matt seek to avenge Kort**


	27. Chapter 27

**Chapter 27:**

** 2300 Zulu**

**Tuesday November 5**

**Abandoned warehouse**

**LA**

They all drew their weapons as Mick cried, " Bloody hell."

Ziva asked, " Did anyone see where the shot came from?"

Both Mick, and Matt replied, " Nope."

Harm asked, " Wonder why he was killed?"

Matt smirked as he drawled, " You never knew Kort."

Gibbs, Callen, Ziva, and DiNozzo all nodded. Mac looked at the body as she stated, "we should call the police."

Matt asked, "Why, we've got several federal agents right here."


	28. Chapter 28

** Chapter : 28:**

** 2330 Zulu**

** Tuesday November 5**

** Abandoned warehouse**

** LA**

Both Gibbs and Callen began barking orders. While they were doing that Matt looked over at Mick, Mac and Harm as he said, "Let's get back to OSP most ricky tick."

** 2450 Zulu**

** Wednesday November 6**

** OSP**

** LA**

When they got back to OSP Matt ran up to the ops center and said, "Eric I need to see all of the surveillance footage you can lay your hands on for an hour ago at our location."

Hetty Lange asked as she walked into the room, "What happened Matt?"

He told her. When hhe was done she said, "I'll make a few calls and see if I can pinpoint that Lebanese sniper's wherabouts?"

Matt said, "Well as of 15 hours ago he was in DC."

Hetty asked, "You know that for certain?"

Matt shook his head as he replied, "No but my partner was shot n the head an now is a coma. I was told he made the shot."

Hetty asked, "Who told you this?"

Matt told her. When he was finished she asked, "Do you believe him or are you looking for someone to blame for LTCMDR. Austin's predicament?"

Matt just stared at Hetty for several minutes; then he asked, "How did you know her name?"

Hetty gave him an enigmatic smile as she said, "I just do."

Harm spoke up for the first time, "Excuse me Miss Lange. If you don't think it was the Lebanese sniper then who could it have been?"

Hetty gave him a kind smile as she said, "Please just call me Hetty."

Harm nodded as she asked, "Have any of you ever heard of Drew Marbury

**Sorry I haven;'t updated in a while. Who is Drew Marbury**


End file.
